


范丞丞x你xJustin | 三角戏落幕

by Lengnuan



Category: Adam Fan - Fandom, NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 03:57:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lengnuan/pseuds/Lengnuan
Summary: 喜欢的记得在Lof送我小红心和小蓝手呀.





	范丞丞x你xJustin | 三角戏落幕

**R18.**

 

**"因为我留恋的她爱着的始终不是我。"_Justin**

 

 

你喜欢范丞丞喜欢了好几年。

有多喜欢呢？

就是如果他给你一分好的话，你会用10分好来回应他。

 

你愿意一直就这样，变成他喜欢的模样，

就算有时眼泪会流淌。

可是原来有些时候有些爱真的很难坚持，

特别是那些没有结果的爱。

 

就在你想放弃的时候，Justin出现了。

他对你说

**“让我照顾你吧，我真的喜欢你。”，**

**“我们试试看好吗？我从第一眼见到你就喜欢你了。“**

 

这一句话你多想从范丞丞口中听见，

可是他始终只能是你一个穷极一生都做不完的梦。

 

你答应了Justin,你不清楚那是因为爱，因为好感，

因为孤独，因为寂寞

还是。。。。。因为想看看范丞丞的反应。

 

就这样你们在一起了好几天。

这一天Justin让你到他们的宿舍一起吃火锅，

他对你撒了很久的娇你就答应了。

 

这一次是你第一次以Justin女朋友的身份出现在范丞丞的面前。

你们在吃火锅时大家都察觉到了你和范丞丞的不对劲，

从前的你们无所不谈，有时还会斗斗嘴，

可是这一天的你们都格外安静。

他们都以为说一定是因为你身份突然的转变所以才有那么一点点的尴尬。

 

 

吃完火锅之后你就立刻让助理来接你，

你通知了Justin之后就立刻上了助理的车，回了家。

 

大概凌晨的时候朱正廷从厨房拿了个手表出来，

给了在沙发上坐着Justin.

 

朱正廷：

她的手表留了在厨房里呢。

 

Justin:

她明天去拍杂志不知道需不需要用到。

 

朱正廷：

那你明早送回给她吧。

 

Justin:

我现在就过去吧。

 

**范丞丞** ：

这么晚了，她。。应该睡了吧。

 

Justin:

没关系，我有她家钥匙。

 

说完Justin就去了你家。

 

你听见了门被打开的声音，

以为是助理，就走了出去看看。

你看见了Justin。

 

“你怎么这么晚过来?”

“你的手表落在我们宿舍了，怕你明天要用，就拿过来了。“

“你。。怎么有我家的钥匙？”

“上次你喝醉了我送你回来问小千（你的助理）拿的。”

“谢谢你帮我把手表拿过来呀。”

 

他突然走近你，抱住了你，在你耳边说

 

“说过了你不用对我那么客气。”

“嗯。。。”

 

他继续紧紧地抱住你，什么都没说，你忍不住开口说

 

“时间不早了，你快回去吧。”

“我刻意把手表拿过来，那么晚了，你就这么狠心直接赶我走吗？”

“你。。。。”

 

你还没来得及把话说完他就把你公主抱了起来，

把你抱回了你的房间。

 

他把你放在了床上之后身体也压在了你的身上。

你的心脏跳得很快，这是他第一次这样对待你。

 

“你。。。不回去吗？”

“你不想我留下来？”

“我。。。”

 

在你还在思考着该怎么拒绝他的时候他已经用他的唇堵住你唇了。

似乎这样他就能够逃避那些他不想听见的答案。

 

他的吻比起之前的多了一份占有欲，你感觉到他很用力，

手还慢慢地在你身上游走。

你终于忍不住把他给推开。

 

“Justin,你别这样!”

“你还接受不了我吗？“

“我。。。。。。”

“算了，你不用回答。”

 

说完他不再压在你的身上，而是睡在了你身边。

你也不敢再有任何的动静。

过后实在太尴尬了你就转过身去，不想面对他。

 

他伸出手从你的身后环绕着你的腰，

把你给抱住。

 

“Justin…”

“就让我抱住你，可以吗？就一会。。。我等下就放手。。。“

 

你也不好意思再拒绝他了，只能默默地被他抱住。

 

第二天一早起来你就发现他已经不在了，

因为他一早就回到了宿舍。

 

Justin一回到宿舍就看见了坐在沙发上的范丞丞。

范丞丞：

你怎么现在才回来？

 

Justin:

我很累，不说了，先睡了。

 

范丞丞的那一个躁急感和怒气Justin是感受到的。

在那一刻他深深地感觉得到Justin把你从他身边夺走了。

 

其实一直以来范丞丞心里是清楚自己是喜欢你的，

也清楚地知道你是喜欢他的，

只是他认为你和他都是艺人，

都必须为自己的行为负责，

他好像还没有资格给你幸福。

可是却没想到Justin比他勇敢，

甚至比他更爱你。

 

过后不知不觉到了范丞丞的生日，

这一次你不想再像这几年来那样，

尽心地为他准备任何礼物，

因为你是真的想放手了。

 

只是做不做到，却是另一回事。

结果你还是买了一个他最喜欢的墨镜和毛线帽给他。

 

范丞丞生日的那一天在

成都开了一场生日会。

 

生日会之后他所有的朋友包括乐华七子和nine percent的队友们

全都去了酒吧和他一起庆祝，当然你也去了。

 

来之前Justin对你说他已经为范丞丞准备了一份礼物。

 

“你准备了什么啊？“你问Justin.

“秘密，不告诉你。“

“这么神秘的吗？“

“你过后就知道了。“

 

这一天范丞丞喝了很多酒，和平时滴酒不沾的他很不一样。

 

这一天的Justin也很不一样，似乎刻意对你不大收敛，

手一直在你的大腿上游走，还时不时亲吻你的脸。

你在想会不会是他还介意那天你在床上推开他的事。

 

大家都喝得挺醉了之后

Justin因为赶早班机也没喝几杯，

就主动让你一起陪他送范丞丞回酒店。

 

Justin把范丞丞送了上车之后就说

“你和司机叔叔把丞丞送回酒店可以吗？

我忘了明早正廷和我一样也要赶早班机，我先回去把他也送回酒店吧。“

“那好吧。“

 

说完justin 就给了你一个拥抱，说了一句

**“再见。“**

 

司机把范丞丞丢=放了在床上之后，你就让他先离开，

然后你到厕所拿了个热毛巾给他敷。

 

过后不久他好像就醒过来。

你打算离开时，你拉住了你的手。

“不要走。“

 

你慢慢地放开他的手，他好像有点清醒了，从床上坐了起来。

 

“我先回房了，你好好休息吧。”

 

他突然抓住了你脸然后用力地吻你。

 

他不会知道这一个吻你期待了多久，

你每一次在电视上看他和女演员演亲密戏分的时候你就会想如果那是你那该多好。

可是在你感受到了他身上的酒气的时候，

你就觉得这个吻或许根本就不是你期待的。

你推开了他。

 

“范丞丞，你喝醉了！“

“我没醉！你是我的！“

 

他更用力的把你肩膀抓住，

然后还想把你身上的外套给脱掉。

 

“你放开我。。。别这样。“

 

他并没听你的话，反而把你的外套给脱掉之后

还狠狠地在你肩膀上咬了一口，连锁骨也不放过。

 

你吃痛地叫了出来。

 

“啊。。。。你别这样！“

 

“你不也和他上过了吗？ 你装什么？

你明明就是喜欢我，和我做不是应该比和他做更开心吗？“

 

你不敢相信这一些话竟然出现在一个平时那么有礼貌，那么温柔的他的口中。

 

因为你不知道在你和Justin在一起的那一刻，

你就已经让他疯了，他疯了似地恨自己没早一点开口，

疯了似地恨你竟然会和他在一起，

疯了似地生气Justin竟然在你家过了一夜。

 

“你说什么？？你醉了！对你来说我是那么随便的人吗？“

 

你边说边挣扎。

 

“难道不是吗？！“

 

说完他就立刻把你的内裤从你的脚上扯了出来，

丢在了地上。

 

过后他迫不及待地把一根手指插入了你的穴/口。

 

你痛得连一句话都说不出来。

 

“和他做过了还那么紧？“

“你。。。不要这样。。。“

 

你尝试要把他的手给推开，可是你根本敌不过他。

他见你还尝试推开就好像被刺激到了，

立刻把自己的内裤也给脱掉然后就直接把自己的巨大挺进了你的身体。

 

你的穴口根本接纳不了他的尺寸，

他挺进去了一点点你就已经痛得眼眶全是泪。

 

你挺进去了之后还说了一句

“他也是这样操你的对吧？！“

 

你已经痛得不知道怎么回应他。

你不敢相信身上那个那么粗暴的他

竟然是你喜欢了这么多年的范丞丞。

 

不知道为什么明明身上是你喜欢的他，可是这一刻你却感觉无比的委屈，

或许是你实在不解他说的话吧。

 

过后他把眼睛望向你们身下的汇合之处，

他的巨大和床单竟然都带有一丝丝的血液。

 

他立刻抬眼和你对视

 

“为什么。。。会有。。。你。。。你。。。第一次？“

“你出去!!!“

“你给我说清楚，你和黄明昊。。没有做过？“

“没有!”

“我以为。。。。”

“你走开。。。。快点出去！我恨你。。。范丞丞！“

“对不起。。。对不起。。。我。。。我不知道。。。我。。。以为。。。那我们不做了。。。”

 

说完他慢慢地把巨大从你的穴/口中抽出来。

 

在他的巨大从你的穴/口中抽出来之后，

你感受到了一个很奇怪的感觉，

你只能默默地把双脚给夹紧，然后转过身去。

 

他一时之间也平复不了，只敢在你身后默默地抱住你，

然后一直在你耳边说

“对不起。。对不起。。。”

 

尽管你双脚已经夹得很紧了，

再加上你感受你身后他巨大的热度，

你实在按捺不住你穴/口那瘙痒和空虚的感觉。

 

你唯有主动和他说

“进来吧。”

 

他有点吃惊地不知道怎么回答你，

沉默了一下之后他才敢把你的身体给转过来面向他，

然后问了你一句

 

“你确定？“

“我。。。想要。。“

“嗯。“

 

说完他又给了你一个吻，这一个吻比之前的吻都要温柔好多好多。

 

吻了你之后他深情地望着你说

“你忍一忍。”

 

他慢慢地把巨大再次插入你的穴/口。

他在你适应之前慢慢地抽插，一直留意你脸上的情绪。

 

直到感觉你没那么紧张了，看起来没那么疼了才敢开口问你

 

“我。。可以。。。快一点吗？”

“嗯。”

 

这一次你终于感受到了性/爱给你带来的快感。

你高/潮了两次之后他终于肯停下来。

 

他趴在了你身上，连呼吸都还没调整好，就开口问你说

“你还爱我吗？”

 

你很想很想立刻就答他 **“爱！“**

可是你想起了Justin,你也害怕其实范丞丞就是一时冲动。

 

所以你反问他

 

“那你呢？你爱我吗？“

“爱，一直都爱。“

 

你的眼泪本应该在刚刚的疼痛之后早就没有了，

只是在这一刻你听见了你等了这么多年的这一句话，

眼泪又不受控制地流了出来。

 

他见你一直都没回答，就用双手把身体撑了起来，抬眼望着你。

他用指尖把你的眼泪给擦了，然后再一次深情地说

“我是说真的。“

 

他那深情的双眸似乎是在告诉你 **“我们就不顾一切地爱着对方吧，好不好？”**

 

“我也爱，很爱很爱。“

你回答他。

 

说完你主动给了他一个吻，

他又忍不住多要了你一次。

他想 **“多庆幸你的第一次还是我的。”**

 

 

过后你实在太累就睡着了，一觉起来你发觉身上已经换上了一件干净的浴袍。

他依然双手紧紧地把你抱在怀里。

一切就像做梦般。

 

你忍不住摸了摸他的脸，他也醒了。

 

他对你说了句

“早安。“

“早安。“

“怎么这么早就醒了？你。。还疼吗？“

 

你害羞地摇了摇头。

 

“要我抱你去洗漱吗？”

“嗯。”

 

洗漱完出来之后，你看了看手机，收到了Justin的微信。

 

**【我要去美国拍戏了。可能要半年才回来。再见了。你和丞丞都要开心。】**

 

你看了那个信息，心里不是滋味，

你真的觉得自己就是个坏人，狠狠地伤害了Justin.

你把信息给了范丞丞看。

 

“他。。。为什么会这么说？”

“或许他早已经猜到。。。”

 

范丞丞突然想起了Justin昨天送给他的礼物，还对他说记得今天才拆开。

礼物盒里只有一把钥匙和一张纸条。

你认出来了那是你家的钥匙。

 

纸条里写着

**【生日快乐，bro。属于你的东西我都还给你了。你们都要幸福。】**

 

你不知道的是Justin在你家过夜后的那一天

他就给经纪人打了通电话。

 

“姐，陈导那套戏你帮我接了吧。”

“你不是说不想去美国那么久吗？”

“都没关系了。”

 

**因为我留恋的她爱着的始终不是我。_Justin**

 

你不知道那时候他抱住你说的“ **我等下就放手”** ，其实就是永远的放手。

 

THE END.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的记得在Lof送我小红心和小蓝手呀.


End file.
